


First Time

by KazunaRei



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bone Fondling, Come Eating, Covers face and cries, How do puns?, Licking bones, M/M, Magic Stimulation, No magic parts at all really, Or pocket pussy, Original title is original lul, POV First Person, Someone stop me~, Sucking bones, Tagging is hard wow, There's a small bit of it, There's no magic cock, Yeah no tongue either
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-04 18:46:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10286333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazunaRei/pseuds/KazunaRei
Summary: My first time with my boyfriend is an experience.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Guys need skeleton love too you know. Girls need to stop hogging Sans let males have a turn too! Damnit! D:

I was gonna ask him. At least I hope I can work up the courage to ask. I hummed indecisively walking around the livingroom dodging around the coffee table. I was too anxious to sit still. Would he even want to? The thought flittered across my mind for what seem to be the fiftieth time as I paused cracking my knuckles then the bones in my fingers and then the wrist bone. He was so lazy would he put in any effort if we . . . 

I huffed moving in circles. Well if I touched him enough he’d get in the mood right? Surely that’s a good motivator for him to respond. 

“But I still need to ask first . . .”

“ask me what babe?” Sans tilted his head peering up his grin had a curious edge to it spread over his face. He was suddenly there right where I was about to walk. I jumped and squeaked stumbling back two steps. 

“Sans! What have told you about appearing like that out of nowhere?!” I shook a fist at him and his grin took on a amused curve. 

“that i should do it more cause you make the cutest sounds when you’re surprised.” Sans stepped forward wrapping his arms around my waist. He just barely reached the middle of my chest as he pressed his skull there. “heh you’re heart’s still thumping, i got you good this time huh?”

I grumbled just a bit but hugged him in return. I couldn’t stay mad, it was a somewhat sad fact that I scared easily. Even when I knew someone was there and watched them move it still made me jump if they sudden moved into my space. 

“I still say you’re a jerk for that.”

“but you love me anyway.” His grin was decidedly cheeky as he pulled back far enough to look into face. My lips curled into a smile warmth came to my cheeks. Sans’ expression soften the lights of his eyes brighten. “so you wanted to ask me something?”

That’s right. The gentle warmth became hot as I blushed furiously remembering my plan for tonight. I blurted it out before my throat closed up. 

“Can we have sex?” 

Sans blinked. “sex?” He sounded confused. 

Oh my god. I opened my mouth but no sound came out. The horror on my face made him pat my back. “hey relax i know what sex is.” Oh thank god. I breathed. “heh didn’t mean to steal your breath away babe.”

“Ah don’t do that.” I muttered batting at his shoulders. “Don’t answer a question with another question like that. You almost killed me.” 

He grinned eyelights sparkling. “that was a real heart stopper huh?” I sputtered into laughter and punched his shoulder. 

“Don’t puhhahaha~ don’t distract me. Could you please answer the question?” 

Sans hummed eyeing me carefully. “you want to have sex with me?” 

“Yes, but only if you want too.” I quickly clarified hugging him. “I mean if you don’t want to just tell me and we can forget I asked in the first place.” 

“it’s not that I wouldn’t want to try,” He said slowly a blue tint was beginning to come over his cheekbones. “but you know i don’t have the same equipment you humans have right?”

“I know,” I realized that stumbling block when the thought first crossed my mind. I figured he’d use his magic for making those parts but apparently not. “I don’t care.” I hugged him tighter. “I just I want to touch you. Is that okay?” I could feel my cheeks burn and his turned bluer. 

“heh yeah yeah that’s fine babe.” He smiled looking faintly delighted. A giddy smile spread across my face. 

“Great! Uh . . .”

“you wanna do it now?” I sputtered my cheeks exploded with heat. 

“We we don’t have to right now! I just asked I mean it’s fine if you don’t want to I can wait!” I was still babbling as he laughed crowding me backwards two steps and I yelped falling onto my bed. Sans straddled my hips his hands planted next to my head. I could feel one of his fingers playing with a lock of hair. 

“babe relax okay? you want this right?” 

I covered my flushed face nodding. It wasn’t like I was needy or horny or anything, I was just excited. Like happy excited. Glad that he wanted to do this. When that excitement got into me I just couldn’t wait. 

“I’m sorry,” I squeaked out from under my hands. 

“no need to apologize i know how you get sometimes.” He chuckled prying my hands away from my face. His expression was soft gazing down at me. “heh heh with the way you’re acting maybe I should be the one asking if you really want to do this now?” 

“Yes.” He cupped my burning cheeks and I sighed. His palms were cool against my flushed skin thumbs stroking my cheekbones. 

“alright,” Sans pressed a kiss on my forehead. I blinked the place he kissed tingled. That was new. My brow furrowed at the lingering feeling. “you felt that?”

“Yeah was that your magic?” 

“yup,” He kissed the tip of my nose making me wrinkle it. That tickled in a way I really didn’t like. I rubbed the kissed spot with a finger. Sans laughed at the disgruntled face I was making. “no good?”

“Pick somewhere else I guess.” I flashed a grin to show I wasn’t that upset. 

“right,” Sans dipped his head pressing his teeth against my lips. You’d think it’s weird kissing teeth but it wasn’t bad; his teeth were very smooth, sensitive too like lips. The kiss tickled too making me laugh and oh!

I could taste his magic? Something sweet was popping on the tip of my tongue. My chortling began a sound of surprise. How did that work? How did it have a flavor? 

“something wrong?” He pulled back watching me carefully.

“I can taste your magic. Is that something that’s suppose to happen?” I licked my lips somehow catching whatever was lingering. It sparked gently in my mouth. It reminded me of that candy Pop Rocks. 

Sans shrugged. “dunno maybe? never done something like this before.”

“Huh,” Then how do you usually have sex with someone? I wanted to ask but pushed the thought away no point in thinking about it at the moment. “Well just so you know, your magic is sweet.” 

“i’m a really sugar daddy huh?” He drawled winking.

I snorted laughing. “Ohoho my god,” Sans chortled along with me. “Sans please!” 

“you laughed though.” He murmured lean down to nuzzle my neck. 

“I know I did, my sense of humor is as bad as yours.” I giggled; he chuckled softly against my skin. 

“you make it sound like it’s a bad thing.” He breathed his magic spread over my neck making me shiver.

“It-it’s not,” I gripped the back of his hoodie sucking in sharply when his teeth brushed my skin. “I I’m a sucker for puns you know that.” 

“yeah that’s one of the best things about you.” He murmured his hands slid under my shirt phalanges caressing my sides leaving warmth in its wake. I could feel his magic seeping into me. Pleasure rolled slowly up my spine, I arched gasping. 

“Ah~.” Sans’ teeth pressed against my neck parting to bite gently. My eyes fluttered. “Nnn!” Every part of me quickly heated up, my skin tingled I felt oversensitive. 

Magic was an amazing thing. 

“heh,” Sans pulled back grinning at my dazed expression. “you’re making some real great sounds.” One of his hands moved to my hip just slipping under the sweatpants squeezing. I bucked from a spike of pleasure moaning. “ho~ you’re not wearing anything under here?” He shifted back tugging at the pants exposing more skin. “how lewd of you Reizumi~.” 

I blinked blurrily barely seeing the leer on his face. I couldn’t even be embarrassed; my body was still thrumming with bliss slowly becoming aware of a throbbing between my legs. I ached. “Sans please . . .”

His eyelights dropped to my groin staring at the bulge tenting my pants. Sans’ finger traced the outline of my cock I jerked whimpering gripping the blanket. I could feel a soft heat radiating from his hand hovering over me. “can I?” I nodded panting. I think I was gonna explode if he didn’t. 

Sans’ hand slid back under wrapping firmly around my member. His magic was hot cushioning his hard bones sort of vibrating against my skin. My mind blanked. I uttered a choked sound arching as he squeezed gently his other hand still under my shirt danced lightly over my skin magic buzzing fingers brushing one of my nipples. 

My hips bucked up I slid in his grasp moaning and he moved his hand in time with my thrusts. Sans watched me with bright eyelights enthralled as I writhe all but fucking his hand. I wasn’t going to last long, I don’t think I could. Sans’ magic flooded my body eagerly bring me to the sitting edge of my peak. 

So close. His thumb pressed just under the tip rubbing. 

I was so close. His fingers found my nipple pinching and rolling. 

Just a bit-! The magic in his hand burst around me. My vision went white. I keened shaking and shuddering spilling over his fingers and went limp gasping. Sans pulled his hand free eyeing the dripping come a vaguely curious look on his face. My head was pleasantly fuzzy but I still managed to grab his wrist tugging him up. “wha- what are oh.” He trailed off as I popped one of his stained fingers in my mouth lapping at my essence until it was clean then moving to the next one.

“oh my god.” I smirked around the finger currently being cleaned. Sans was trembling bones rattling eyelights even brighter somehow fixated on my mouth. I slid the last finger out keeping a hold on his wrist. 

“Your turn.” I murmured pulling him into my lap. 

“heh ready to enter the bone zone babe.” I snorted breaking into brief giggles pulling the hoodie off tossing it off somewhere near my desk. 

“Don’t distract me bonehead.” The t-shirt went off next flying in the same direction. I settled my hands on his hips; Sans wiggled in the light grip. “Oh,” I made a sound of surprise and amusement. “Your bones are flushed~.” I watched the faint blue tint grow darker and chuckled. “Hmhmhm that’s cute.” I hummed running a pair of fingers over his hmm . . . 

“clavicle.” Sans answered shifting his shoulder. I made a sound of acknowledgement leaning down to kiss the bone. Oh very smooth. I thought dimly kissing the bone once more letting my lips linger. I could feel him quiver the rattling of his body quieter with the gentle shaking. He sighed softly as I kissed my way towards his neck. “heh your lips are rough.”

“Oh sorry.” I paused licking them. Even though it didn’t matter they would just grow dry and rough again later. 

“it’s fine. it kinda feels good.” He tilted his skull as I reached his neck. 

“If you say so.” I whispered peppering the exposed vertebrae with kisses. Sans’ tremoring became more pronounced my tongue glided over the bones moaning. I could taste his magic again, more concentrated, popping on my tongue sweetly. I trailed the kisses down to . . . “Hm?”

“s-sternum.” Sans stuttered curling a hand in my shirt. 

I hummed in response licking a strip over the bone letting my hands roam up to his ribs slipping between the gaps. Hmm his ribs were smooth on the inside of the rib cage and rough on the outside. Certain small sections that had an odd tiny diagonal dips across the bones that was the roughest. I rubbed the spots without thinking Sans arched gasping. “Sans?”

“don’t don’t stop.” 

I grinned, “Hmhm not planning on it.” I laid him down settling myself between his legs. His eyelights grown cloudy and his blush covering his cheeks combined with his dazed expression made him look so soft. Sans was unbelievably adorable. I felt like I would explode from the sudden affection that shot through me. 

“I love you.” I cooed cupping his spine. Sans made a choked sound as I rubbed circles over the bone with a thumb feeling the grooves and little pockets. I leaned down curling my tongue around one of his ribs. My mouth tingled his magic was thickest here, perhaps because his soul was near by. I hummed biting down carefully teeth scraping over the bone. 

“oh fuuaahh~!” I felt him vibrate in my mouth rattling and shaking. My free hand slid into his rib cage caressing the velvet-like bones rubbing where they connected to the spine I attached my mouth to another one of his ribs sucking. He arched moaning breathless pulling at my shirt. I could actually feel his magic flowing excitedly through his bones. This was amazing. 

I should’ve asked sooner. I thought dizzily my hand moved down his spine to his hip tracing the outline of the bone. He jerked under me shuddering. “Reizumi please . . .” 

I hummed sliding a finger under his shorts tugging them down exposing his pelvis. I pulled away from his ribs running a finger over the bones making a questioning sound. 

“haa th-that’ssss mmm . . .” Sans trailed off into soft groans as I rubbed over his pelvis dipping a finger here and there in the gaps and holes; I had no idea what these bones were called. Something to research later or maybe we can do it together. When Sans wasn’t so worked up he can teach me. I grinned at the thought. Role playing could be fun. 

“Hmhmhm.” Sans blinked at me eyelights blown wide I could see the faint confusion through his arousal wondering what I was giggling over. I smiled bringing my other hand down to grope about his pelvis carefully. His eye sockets fell close he moaned shifting closer to me. I pressed my thumbs on the base of his spine rubbing, that made him cry out spasming. The sounds he was making were the best. My fingers danced down to the tailbone pinching gently. Sans uttered a strangled noise. 

“ahhhnn~!” I blinked surprised. He just . . . Oh I had no idea he was that close to coming. Sans stared vacantly upward breathing harshly I watched his ribs expand with his breaths before moving to grab his shirt. Sliding back onto the bed I gathered him into my arms.

“Yo~.” I drawled kissing his skull. Sans arms wrapped around me. 

“hey,” He drawled back his grin was quite lazy and soft. The lights of his eyes were shaped like little hearts and I wanted to squeeze the life out of him seeing that. 

“You are real lucky y’know.” I said turning the shirt around so I could pull it over his head. 

Sans let me manhandle him into it. “how so?” 

“When you came you didn’t leave a mess in your pants.” I need to go change. I ignored for the most part wanting to focus on Sans but now that I took care of him it was a bother. He snickered making me flick his cheek pouting. “Don’t fall asleep without me.” I shifted him tugging his shorts back up his hips. 

“i’ll do my best.” Now that he was dressed once more I grabbed some clothes heading to the bathroom quickly rinsing myself off. Tossing the soiled pants in the corner I walked back to my room finding Sans under the blankets and sheet. His eyelights flicked to me. “see still up.”

“Perfect. It’s a real pain trying to move you when you’re sleep.” I slid under the covers pulling Sans close until he was partly on top of me. I pressed my cheek against his skull sighing content throwing an arm over his back. Sans snuggled closer eye sockets more than likely closed humming. 

“love you babe.” 

I smiled letting my eyes shut. “Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> So on a scale of one to trash how was this? This was surprisingly hard to write holy shit I'm never writing smut again.
> 
> (Kazzie is lying by the way. She's planning a part two to that Underfell one-shot)
> 
> SHUT UP VOICE IN MY HEAD
> 
> . . . 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed this?? xDDD;;;;;


End file.
